A Set of Lyrics Without Music is Just a Poem
by WordsOfASong
Summary: Michael Moscovitz  POV  is trying to finish his song, Tall Drink of Water, for Mia Thermopolis. He's interrupted several times and finds out that Mia's mom is dating Mr. Gianini. "What'll you do for me, huh, Thermopolis? What'll you do for me?"


**Disclaimer: **Themes of this story belong to the author of _The Princess Diaries, _Meg Cabot.

**Author's Note: **This is the second one-shot I've written about_ The Princess Diaries_. This one takes place during the scene in which Michael finds out Mia's mother is dating the freshman Algebra teacher. This is written from Michael Moscovitz' POV. I do enjoy writing out his full name, because… well, sorry Mia; I have a tiny crush on Michael Moscovitz.

I sat with a piece of college-ruled notebook paper and a black ballpoint pen on the wooden desk next to my computer. On this sheet of paper was the title and lyrics of the song I had just recently completed for Mia Thermopolis. Well, not really _for _her as I knew I would never actually give it to her. More like the song I recently completed _about _Mia Thermopolis. She's the perfect girl in my dreams that never linger for long. Ever since I taught myself how to play guitar, I've been working on writing my own songs. At first, they were about my magazine, CrackHead, or the band I'd never started. Now, they've expanded into something much bigger: my emotions.

_Tall Drink of Water _is a pretty lame name, if you hadn't read the lyrics. I think the words for this one are pretty good; you might even call the message deep. I guess this came together when I finally realized I loved _her_. She's perfect, like a pristine glass of pure water. I can't say how much I love her because she hasn't noticed me in the way that I look at her. And I know when I finally get the chance to tell her how I feel, I'll know it's the right choice. She's not a Lana Weinberger; she's real as can be and means more than anything to me.

While sitting in my own tub of emotional bliss, I'm interrupted by the slamming of a door in the living room. This is what I get for leaving my bedroom door open. Too lazy to move from the comfortable spot in my swivel chair, I try and get back into the mood the song should be: a romantic and admirable vibe. I need to come up with notes; after all, a set of lyrics without music is just a poem.

I scribble notes next to the lyrics on my sheet of paper, marking chords, capos, and chord changes.

_**Tall drink of water (Capo 2, D Chord?)  
(E Chord?) Can't say how much (C chord?) you want her **_

"Girls, do you want some Snapple?" my mom cries from the kitchen to the living room. Mia must be here with Lilly. That's the cool think about being in love with your sister's best friend. She's always around.

___**(A chord?) How long you've tried (C chord?) to stay cool  
(E Chord?) But she doesn't (E minor chord?) even see you**_

"And girls, there's a very interesting squid documentary on the Discovery Channel." Mom, who cares? The negative side about being in love with your little sister's best friend is that it's your _little sister's best friend_, and the fact that she's a freshman, I'm a senior. But I've known her almost all my life, so that counts, right?

****_**(D major chord?) Wait for her in (B Chord?) the lobby  
(D chord?)Your knees are (A chord?) getting wobbly **_

"And by the way, Mia, how do you feel about your mother starting to date your algebra teacher?"

"I feel fine about it."

Wait a minute. Ms. Thermopolis is going out with Mr. Gianini? Part of me felt bad for Mia, knowing the embarrassment she must be enduring, but putting up with because she is so supportive of her mother. The other part just wanted to laugh at the weirdness of it all.

I walked to the entrance of my bedroom door, which is so conveniently located above the living room. I placed my elbows on the railing and laughed. "_Your _mom is dating Frank Gianini? Ha! Ha! Ha!" God, Michael, you can be such a douche sometimes. You think I'd think before I laughed at Mia's mom dating a teacher. Sure, it's hilarious, but what about the way Mia feels? Maybe she's not too thrilled about her mom and algebra teacher hooking up in the loft she _lives _in.

Mia looked slightly miserable as she said, "Michael, _please please please_ don't tell anyone at Albert Einstein about this!"

And how could I say no to a please raised to the third power?

I raised one eyebrow, "And what'll you do for me, huh, Thermopolis? What'll you do for me?"

She walked beneath the railing and looked up at me, God, she's beautiful. Her eyebrows were knit together in confusion; I love the innocence that still resides in her soul.

"I'll walk Pavlov!" she said, and I gave her a look as to say, 'You're kidding, right?' She continued with "I'll take your mom's Tab cans back to Gristedes for the deposit money, so you don't have to do it!" I gave her another similar look.

"Forget it, okay, Thermopolis?" I can't help being a little disgusted in what I'd said to her. Implying that I'd take a bribe not to tell the whole school about her mother dating the freshman Algebra teacher? Yeah, not cool. She didn't even get the deepened message I'd been trying to send. I'm interested in you, Mia. More than interested, more like infatuated.

I looked over the rest of my lyrics, and felt even more disgusted with myself. I was in love with a girl I'd never have a chance with. She's my _little sister's best friend_. What am I thinking? I tucked the lyrics away in a folder, marked with the label that states Calculus. My parents wouldn't care to go through my school notes if it wasn't a Psychology class, and Lilly probably knew more about Calculus than I did, so looking through this folder wouldn't make a difference to her. Even IF Mia was to get her hands on this folder, she'd get nauseas _looking _at the word Calculus. All in all, this folder was pretty well guarded.

After finishing up this month's edition of Crackhead, I lay in my bed, knowing Mia was in the next bedroom with Lilly, probably plotting for the next episode of _Lilly Tells it Like it is_. Before I knew it, I was falling asleep, humming different tunes of _Tall Drink of Water_. Maybe one day, I'd let Mia know what I do in my room. With my luck, she might not even know it was about her.

**Author's Note: **I do hope you loved this one! I'm really starting to enjoy writing from Michael's Point of View. I think that soon, I'd like to come up with an original plot line to place a Michael/Mia story. I get excited just thinking about it! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. I know you can't say no to a "please raised to the third power" ;)

Lots of Love,

LiveLaughLovePotter


End file.
